Universes
The Fresh TV Universe consists of two universes and several different timelines. An alternate universe is a universe that is completely independent of another universe. The characters in an alternate universe would be the same as another universe, however every part of their life, experiences, relationships, etc. would all be very different. Alternate timelines, however, occur in the same universe, and occurs when multiple different possibilities play out at the same time. Main universe 6teen, Total Drama, Stoked, and The Ridonculous Race occur in one universe. While these are all one universe, they feature many alternate timelines, with every season of Total Drama being shown with one of two timelines. Until an official name is given, this universe will be referred to as the main universe. Timeline splits * The first timeline split occurs when either Gwen or Owen cross the finish. * The second split occurs when either Beth or Duncan is voted the winner. * The third split occurs when Heather either throws her own or Alejandro's pineapple sacrifice into the volcano. * The fourth split occurs when Cameron falls over before or after Lightning, either landing under or on top of him. * The fifth split occurs when Mike or Zoey pulls the sword from the stone before the other. * The sixth split occurs when Shawn or Sky crosses the finish line first. * The seventh split occurs when the Police Cadets or the Surfer Dudes cross the finish line first. After each instance, the timeline seems to correct itself in some way, always managing to merge back into a single timeline. * After the first split, Gwen's money is taken from her and sends the contestants on a challenge to win one million dollars. If Owen wins, he gives up the money and effectively sets off the same events. * After the second split, Beth brings Lindsay to Paris where the two are arrested, and Duncan hires lawyers to win a lawsuit against Courtney over custody of their pet raccoon. In both instances, the winner uses their winnings to pay (Beth for bail, Duncan for lawyers) or comes up with an alternate way to get the money, effectively leaving both without winnings. * After the third split, Ezekiel attacks either Heather or Chris and steals the money, falling in a volcano with it. * After the fourth split, Cameron either uses his money on everyone else, leaving him without winnings, or Lightning uses his on medical bills, leaving him without winnings. * After the fifth split, Mike and Zoey split the money together, meaning regardless of who won they both end up with the same amount. Since the character affected by the sixth and seventh split have yet to return, it has not been seen if the timeline will return to one, however given the pattern thus far, it can be assumed it will. DramaRama universe The upcoming series, Total DramaRama, will feature characters from the main universe, however they will be aged down to the age of four, and the series will be occurring in an alternate universe. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main universe Category:Daycare universe